Races
There are many different races in Orario and the lands around it. Information Those of a Demi Human race must mate with others of the same race to give birth to children. The only exceptions to this are Humans and Amazonesses, who can bear children with any race. Elves have low birthrates compared to the other races due to their long lifespans. Boaz, Cat People, Chienthropes, Hume Bunnies, Raccoons, Renards, Weretigers, and Werewolves are collectively known as Beast Humans. Amazoness Amazoness are a Demi Human race of dark skinned women. Since they only give birth to Amazonesses, they have to leave their villages to find men. They also have their own language that is different from Koine, the common dialect. Boaz Boaz are a Demi Human race of boar people. Cat People Cat People are a Demi Human race that have cat ears and tails. Chienthrope Chienthropes are a Demi Human race that have dog ears and a tail. Cow Cow people are a race of Demi Humans that have cow ears and horns. Dark Elf Dwarf Dwarves are a Demi Human race of short people, though there can be exceptions, such as Mia Grand. They have considerable strength and can defeat weak monsters without a falna. Elf Elves are a Demi Human race of highly intelligent beings who excel at magic. They live in forests. High Elf High Elves are members of Elven royalty. *Riveria Ljos Alf God Gods are the leaders of Familia and came down to the lower world starting 1000 years ago. They have a human appearance. Like Spirits, Gods can't have children. Gods that have been mentioned but have yet to make an appearance include Hera, Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi, Poseidon, Odin, Aphrodite, Sekhmet, and Thor. Half Dwarf Half Dwarves are a Demi Human race and a mix between Humans and Dwarves. *Tsubaki Collbrande Half Elf Half Elves are a Demi Human race and a mix between Humans and Elves. Some Elves, such as Royman Mardeel, don't think too highly of them. *Eina Tulle Hume Bunny Hume Bunnies are a Demi Human race of rabbit people. Human Humans are generally said to be the weakest race Pallum Pallum are a Demi Human race of small people. Like Humans, they are generally said to be the weakest race, but they have excellent sight that allows them to see in the dark. Raccoon Raccoons are a Demi Human race that have raccoon ears and tails. Renard Renards are a Demi Human race that have fox ears and a tail. They are known for possessing rare magic. *Sanjouno Haruhime Spirit Spirits are said to be the children the Gods loved the most. They are strong magic users and can even use magic better than Elves. Like Gods, Spirits can't have children. There are different types of Spirits, such as Salamander, Gnome, Tonitrus, Lux, and Undine. Weretiger Weretigers are a Demi Human race that have tiger ears and a tail. Werewolf Werewolves are a Demi Human race that have wolf ears and a tail. Xenos The Xenos are Monsters that have intelligence. They are much more intelligent than other Monsters and some can speak the Human language. They search for their comrades in the unexplored portions of the dungeon. All Xenos have a strong longing for the surface and someday desire to reach the surface.